War RP
Welcome to Military RP (or war RP)! Here you'll face the worst of the worst, enter the darkest corners that not everyone can see...expect the bravest of the bravest! Server Provider:Splish, Ryan (Stealth missions for better experience) RP Host:Ryan Since the infamous 20?? "Seven Hour War", the whole planet was taken over by the Combine, not even the armies of the Earth can beat the alien technology of the Combine. Millions have died, few have survived, brave citizens have formed a group called "Resistance" to combat the global dictatorship established by the Combine. While it seems hopeless that the pre war armies doesn't exist anymore, the 7th Division of the US army have survived that war along with few other companies of the army:Sniper Team, and the Elite air force of the army, also the international Elite Special Operations force Task force 133, a USMC Scout Battalion known as "Yellow death" and other survivors from various armies. They must fight against the Combine with the support from the "Resistance" in order to win, and even cooperate with pre-war enemy survivors to achieve the ultimate goal for humanity:Kill the Combine. Factions: FRIEND US ARMY 7th Division:Nicknamed "Lucky 7" by Vietnam veterans. It is a division of the US Army since 1960s, it is formed to fight against the Viet Cong and to endure even the worst conditions of war:the result was a tough and powerful division, this division has the best combat history out of any non-special force units proven in Gulf war during 1990s. During the Seven Hour War, the Commander in chef of the US army has allowed the division to receive all ground vehicles of the army before he dies. Sniper team:A Company with about 120 professional snipers, formed shortly after the Seven Hour War. Elite air force:Air force of US army since the Seven Hour War, the air force has world's among the best pilots and is probably the hardest to get into. Shadow Intelligence Agency:Formed during 1980s as "Agent squad" to provide low-level spying and intelligence gathering. It is now a team of 100 well trained spies doing things similar to the CIA (Combine Intelligence Agency), this agency is controlled by the Commander in chef of the US army. --------------------------- Task force 133 Ghost Squad:Task force 133's best warriors are put into this squad. They have a long but outstanding combat record of operations of at least 20 years. This squad often operate with 3-6 men (WE ARE THE GHOST SQUAD:RYAN, DEX, SPLISH, COOPER, GAZ(POTOV) Other squads:The warriors of Task force 133 are among the world's top warriors operating in the ground and behind enemy lines, doing operations that require stealth, precision, speed and etc. For example they sabotage important key assets of enemies. --------------------------- USMC Scout Battalion:The last surviving battalion of the USMC. Nicknamed "Yellow Death" due to their deadly number of kills during World War II. The scout battalion is a medium sized battalion with 600-700 well trained scouts. --------------------------- Resistance Rebels:The rebels are members of the Resistance which fights back the Combine, while they lack advanced weapons and are poorly trained, their strength in quantity has gave the Combine some serious trouble. --------------------------- FOE Combine Combine Army:From the space and without a "Chain of Command" system, the Combine army is the most powerful army in the Earth with advanced alien technology, their goal is to take over the Multiverse including the Earth. Civil Protection:Police of the Combine, their officers are known as "metro cops" who are human volunteers who joined the Combine for more privilege. Combine Intelligence Agency:The CIA is a intelligence gathering agency, rumored to be involved in assassination of rebel leaders. Terrorist Snake Company:Snake company is a global terrorist organization started as a gang in new york city, it is of at least 10000 Combine-supporting citizens, rumored to be secretly funded by the Combine, hence the Combine do nothing to attack that gang. Middle East terrorists:Terrorists from middle east are made of many locally gang organizations since 1960s. International terrorists with cruel combat records. Gallery 2qdx0s0.jpg|Military RP image Category:Roleplay